


Alien Urination Habits

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dave could tell someone about his fetish someday, but for now he'd rather no one know that he's aroused by girls peeing - and least of all Rose. Then one day he finds himself in a conversation with his snarky sister and with a mischievous alien babe who somehow knows his secret. And when Damara proceeds to empty her bladder in front of him, Dave is equal parts turned on and horrified. Can he keep Rose from noticing, or will she see and then never let him live it down?</p><p>Epilogue: A bit later, Rose seeks out Damara again, having quite enjoyed the show herself. Fortunately for her, Damara is happy to provide an encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How did you learn that you should initiate the scratch, anyway? For our session I was the one who found out about it, but under rather strange circumstances," Rose asked. 

"I do not know. Aranea's job. I just implemented it," Damara replied, slowly and deliberately.

Rose and Damara had been chatting for quite a while now, with Dave mostly standing there and watching. He really wasn't sure what to think of this new troll. Her broken English seemed strange and inconsistent, almost as if she could speak the language perfectly fine but was deliberately trying to sound like she couldn't. She had no trouble understanding Rose, and no trouble saying what she needed to communicate accurately, at least. And Dave had heard some negative things about her from the other trolls. But he had no idea what to make of her yet, or what she might be trying to do. 

Well, there was one thing that Dave was sure of - she was _hot_. Dave had a bit of a thing for schoolgirl outfits, and Damara's accented her stunning figure in an amazing way. Dave had to make a conscious effort to not gasp audibly when she stretched out her arms behind her and puffed out her chest a bit. And it didn't help that she kept inserting subtle and not-so-subtle innuendo into her sentences.

Maybe it was because he hadn't masturbated recently, but Dave couldn't keep his mind from wandering in filthy directions. He imagined Damara inviting him to stick his head under her skirt and encouraging him to pleasure her. He pictured her sitting him down and straddling his crotch to fuck him. And he had to struggle to keep himself from thinking about her doing various things to indulge his fetishes - thinking about that right in front of her seemed a bit too weird.

Dave kind of wished that the conversation would end soon, so that he could go back to his room and jerk off to all of these fantasies. But for now, he felt like he had to stay there and listen, and try to keep himself from getting a visible boner. His godtier sweatpants were comfy, but were no good at hiding that sort of thing. And while it would be embarrassing if Damara noticed his arousal, Dave was absolutely mortified by the thought of Rose noticing - she'd never let him live that down.

So Dave fought to keep his brain from lingering on sexual thoughts, and to keep his dick from poking out too much. He'd been mostly tuning out the conversation, and hadn't paid attention to what either of them had said for the last few minutes. But then he heard Damara say, "Excuse me. I must urinate." 

Before Dave could even process this, Damara proceeded to widen her stance and pull her skirt up to reveal the tops of her stockings and then her white panties. And a moment later, the crotch of her panties dampened and shimmered, and then a stream of urine flowed through them and started splattering on the ground below her. 

Dave's mouth went agape, and it felt like his eyes were pinned to Damara's crotch. He had just been trying to force away thoughts of Damara relieving herself, since he was too embarrassed by his pee fetish to even want to think about it in front of others. But now the subject of his fantasies was deliberately wetting herself in front of him. Dave had seen plenty of pictures and videos on the internet, but had never actually seen a lady piss in real life. And it was even better than he had imagined. He eagerly took in the sight of the flowing liquid, the growing puddle, the wet patch on the crotch of Damara's underwear, and the droplets trickling down her thighs to soak into her stockings. He was going to have a goddamn _amazing_ masturbation session a bit later thinking about all of this.

None of them said anything for a few moments, the only sound being the splattering of Damara's pee onto the floor. Finally, Rose said perplexedly, "Oh, um, we usually don't pee on the floor." 

"Oh! Terribly sorry! It must be a cultural difference!" Damara said, not sounding particularly sorry about it. "Should I stop? That would be very unpleasant for my bladder, though." 

"Well, I suppose you can keep going. It won't make the mess that much worse," Rose said with a sigh. "I guess we can see if ghost urine disappears when we leave the dreambubble. And if not, we have a mop somewhere around here." 

Rose turned away to glance around for the mop. In that moment, Damara looked directly at Dave with a malicious grin suddenly spreading across her face. She winked at him and then stuck out her tongue. When Rose turned back a moment later, Damara had already returned to her usual cold stare.

 _What_? Dave racked his brain to try to figure out how to interpret this. Had she noticed that he now had a throbbing erection poking at his sweatpants? But he had no idea why she'd have reacted as if to taunt him over it. Unless she was doing this deliberately. One of the things that he had heard was that Damara liked to publicly flaunt herself to people who were attracted to her, but in a way that was horribly embarrassing to them. And he'd heard that she had her ways of knowing everyone's sexual secrets.

With some horror, Dave realized that Damara must have been trying to reveal his fetish to Rose. He turned his body away, hoping that Rose wouldn't see his boner. Still, Dave couldn't tear himself away from watching as Damara continued to piss through her panties, and her puddle spread out below her. If she was doing this to turn him on, she was certainly succeeding. And if she wanted to make him terrified that everyone would know his embarrassing fetish, she was doing pretty well at that too.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Damara finished peeing, and dropped her skirt back down. She moved away from her puddle and said, "I'm very sorry about the mess! I should leave now."

"It's okay. Next time, though, we have toilets for that," Rose replied, with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

Damara walked forward, right towards Dave. She put her hand on his shoulder as he passed by, and then mumbled, "それが計画だった。私はあなたのボーンヘッドを与えたいと思った。そして、あなたは1を得た。" Dave had no idea what she was saying, but continued to stand there dumbfounded with his eyes fixed on the puddle.

"Well, that sure was odd," Rose said, walking forward to inspect the puddle after Damara had walked out of sight. She then turned to face Dave. He realized a moment too late that his erection was plainly visible to her at this angle. Dave tried to turn away, but Rose caught sight of what he was doing and gave a small smile. "Oh! I didn't realize that you found alien urination habits so arousing. Very interesting." 

_Shit_! Dave realized that he could probably have tried to play it off as a joke, but he couldn't manage to get any words out and ended up just staring at Rose with a horrified expression. Rose giggled a bit before continuing, "Well, if you're into that sort of thing, that must have been quite a show. Fetishes are quite an interesting aspect of psychology, don't you think? I'll have to read up on them some more, and we can discuss the details of yours a bit later."

With that, Rose turned to walk off to her room. _Fuck _! Dave headed back to his own room to masturbate, but with a sinking feeling in his stomach.__


	2. Epilogue

"Ah, hello. I'd been hoping to find you," Rose said. Damara was standing in front of her, smoking a joint. The two of them were in the middle of a nice grassy field in a dreambubble somewhere.

Damara took the joint out of her mouth and mumbled something incomprehensible in Japanese. She then started to speak slowly and clearly in English. "Oh? What do you want? Do you want me to clean up my piss puddle from earlier?" 

"Oh, no, that's been dealt with. Um, I was kind of hoping I could watch you make another one," Rose said apprehensively. She didn't know exactly why Damara had pissed on the floor in front of her and Dave, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Rose had satisfied her pee fetish in various ways before, but that was the first time she'd had a chance to watch someone else take a leak in front of her, and _damn_ it was hot. Damara was certainly a strange individual, but she seemed open enough about sexual things that Rose had decided to ask to watch her pee again.

Damara laughed heartily at Rose's request before responding, "Oh! You enjoyed my show? I didn't know you were into pee." 

"Oh. You didn't? I sort of assumed that you did that in front of Dave and me because we both would kind of like it..." 

"Well, I wanted to embarrass Dave in front of you. Did you see how horrified he was? It was hilarious," Damara said, still laughing. 

"Oh dear. Well in that case maybe I shouldn't have told you that I have a pee fetish too," Rose said. She looked down and kicked at the grass with her feet a bit. Maybe she had totally misread Damara, and the troll would be more interested in mocking her than indulging her.

"Oh no! You are okay. I can respect you for being forward about it," Damara said, taking a long drag on her joint. She then grinned and added, "In fact, I have to piss right now." 

And with that, Damara quickly widened her stance, pulled up her skirt with one hand, pulled her panties aside with the other, and started to pee. A strong red stream flowed out from her and splattered on the grass about a foot in front of her. 

Rose smiled, and then squatted down and said, "Well, thank you. I hope you don't mind if I get a bit of a better look here." From her new vantage point, Rose had a nice view of Damara's red pussy as urine continued to spray out from slightly behind her clit. It was a very pretty sight, and a very arousing one too. Rose tried to imagine what it would taste and feel like to take a lick.

With a smirk, Damara leaned back a bit and adjusted her aim forward, so her stream approached where Rose was squatting a few feet in front of her. For a moment Rose thought Damara was going to try to piss on her, but the troll's stream stopped about six inches in front of one of Rose's knees. Rose glanced up and down at Damara's attractive body, at her exposed pussy, and at her arc of pee as it projected forward an impressive distance. It was quite something to look at.

Rose was tempted to reach out and touch the stream, but decided against it for now. So, she stayed put, smiling and savoring the sight until Damara inevitably started to finish up. Damara's stream weakened and its landing point receded back towards her. Rose was somewhat disappointed, but kept watching eagerly as the last of the red piss dribbled out of Damara and fell onto the grass directly between her feet. 

"So, did you like it? I would not mind a nice thank-you," Damara asked with a grin after she finished, still holding her skirt up and her panties aside in an enticing way. Rose felt a pang of arousal as she realized Damara seemed to be inviting her to perform oral sex. Her sex drive urged her to scootch forward and eat the troll out, but Rose's rational side decided against it. So she reluctantly stood up, and Damara gave a quick sad look as she let go of her underwear and skirt. 

"Yes, that was very nice, thank you. And, um, giving you a nicer 'thank-you' sounds fun but I'm not quite sure I'd be comfortable with that right now," Rose replied sheepishly. 

"That is a shame. Well, you may wake up and masturbate if you wish. But I promise I could provide you a better fuck right here," Damara sighed and brought the joint she had been smoking back to her mouth to take a long drag. She then smiled seductively and added, "However, I hope you enjoy fingerfucking yourself. And I would be happy to piss for you in the future. And especially happy to engage in pee sex with you." 

Rose blushed a bit, before replying, "Oh, well thank you for the offer. I may have to take you up on that sometime. It does sound like it could be a lot of fun." 

Damara smirked back. "Good, good! Until then, I will fantasize about having your cute face between my legs. And hopefully you will fantasize about the same thing."

Rose blushed some more. Well, now that Damara had mentioned it, she was certainly going to fantasize about that a lot. "Um, well..."

"Anyway, do you want help waking up? I do not wish to delay your masturbation session," Damara offered. Rose nodded yes - she was pretty desperately horny at this point. Damara smiled sweetly, and then pulled one of Meenah's tridents out of her sylladex. Rose was momentarily worried, but Damara proceeded to gently bonk her on the head with the flat side.

Rose jolted awake, finding herself lying comfortably under some blankets on her bed. She rolled over and smiled to herself, then slipped her hand down her pajama pants to get to work.


End file.
